That's What You Get
by digitalmonster911
Summary: A songfic to the pairing DMxHG. "And both of them unconsciously cut the last few threads that bound them together and cast them away." Not very happy, just a warning! Song: That's What You Get by Paramore


That's What You Get

A Harry Potter Songfic

Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

_No sir,_

_Well I don't want to be the blame,_

_Not anymore._

_It's your turn,_

_So take a seat we're settling,_

_The final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

Why was he acting as if it were all _her_ fault? It was as if she were the one to blame, when, in her defence, he had started it. His stinging comments had led her to confront him, hoping that a peace treaty could be formed once and for all.

That had been a fight she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

She had been the diplomatic one. She simply wanted to be civil, instead of trading insults everytime they crossed paths. But he didn't want that, and jeered at her for even thinking for a second that someone as important as him would be civil to a Mudblood.

_How could I ever have thought?_ she asked herself sarcastically.

_I can't decide,_

_You have made it harder just,_

_To go on._

_And why,_

_All the possibilities,_

_Where I was wrong._

Honestly, why couldn't he just get over his pride and admit that she was equal to him? For she knew that, at least, she was. But everytime they ran into each other, he insulted not only her intelligence, but her self-respect. It was a wonder she had any left. Every comment of his drove her further down until her self-esteem was but a memory.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why she never tried to make herself more attractive. She was afraid that he would have something to say about her not liking herself enough. And, thanks to him, she didn't like the way she looked. Yet, she was too timid to do anything about it, unlike normal girls her age.

Maybe she'd been wrong in thinking an agreement could be reached between them.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with,_

_The sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

And why, do you ask, did Hermione Granger want to be civil to Draco Malfoy?

Because even though all he ever did was insult her and chip away at her dignity, she still liked him.

Even if there was no hope for that feeling to be returned.

_I wonder,_

_How am I supposed to feel,_

_When you're not here?_

_'Cause I burned,_

_Every bridge I ever built,_

_When you were here._

Why had he been so stupid?! There she was, presenting him with the chance he had wanted for seven years, and he had yelled at her for it.

Yeah, he was a real piece of work.

Live up to the family name, son. Do what's expected of you, Draco.

He felt about ready to tell his father to go to hell.

Or better yet, back to Azkaban where he could rot away while rethinking his life.

But for seven years he had hurt her, insulted her and humiliated her because that's what he was expected to do. He hated himself for it, but he still did it.

Maybe he was just a coward at heart.

_I still try,_

_Holding onto silly things,_

_I never learn._

_Oh why,_

_All the possibilities,_

_I'm sure you've heard._

He glanced down at the scarf he had picked up after she had run off, to cry in some corner no doubt. It was a Gryffindor scarf, obviously. It belonged to her, after all.

But he didn't have any intention of giving it back.

Who knew, after today it might be the only thing he'll have to remind him of the girl he chased away because he followed his duty, not his heart.

For she surely hated him now, if she didn't before.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with,_

_The sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

Draco Malfoy secretly liked Hermione Granger.

If only he was man enough to admit it.

_Pain,_

_Make your way,_

_To me, to me._

_And I'll,_

_Always be just so,_

_Inviting._

No good could come of Draco Malfoy. That she was sure of now.

_If I,_

_Ever start to think,_

_Straight._

_This heart,_

_Will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start hey!_

Maybe it was time to lay Hermione Granger aside and focus on different goals.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

Even the thought of leaving him behind tore her to pieces.

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

He gripped the scarf tightly. It might kill him, but he'd try.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

And both of them unconsciously cut the last few threads that bound them together and cast them away.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with,_

_Anything but this._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win,_

_Whoa._


End file.
